Bittersweet Sacrifice
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: When a dark and powerful sorcerer named Anton traps Princess Zelda and disguises himself as her, a pirate Captain must do everything she can to help the Hero take down this evil, even if it means embracing her past and make sacrifices to help Link defeat this evil who secretly has an ace up his sleeve.
1. Prolouge

**Okay before all Zelink fans start chasing me pitchforks and torches let me clarify this. I do ship LinkxZelda. I really do. I just really wanted to make an OC. **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

A young Hylian man who was in his early twenties was very engrossed in his studies on the Triforce and sorcery.

He wanted power.

He wanted the same power the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, had and be even more powerful than him.

There were a few obstacles that prevented him from achieving his desires however.

The first was he was new to the world of magic, especially the dark magic, and he had only mastered the very basics.

The second was he was very preoccupied in the Royal Court after the Reign of Twilight that ended a couple of months ago and he knew the princess was already suspicious of him.

Whether it was due to paranoia or the wisdom the Triforce of Wisdom had given her, he knew she should be suspicious of him.

And last but not least, he had no idea where the Triforce is hidden this time.

If only he was able to find it. He would gladly take the Triforce and wish to be the most powerful dark sorcerer all of Hyrule has ever seen just so he can conquer the land and have it under his total control.

Even if the Hero of Legend rises again to defeat him, he would learn from Ganondorf's mistakes and all other past evils who also had tried to conquer Hyrule mistakes and he would be sure not to repeat them.

He let out a long heavy sigh and decided to try something he had read in one of the books he had been reading.

He prayed to the dark deity that was destroyed who had sworn with his dying breath that his hatred will reincarnate and attack the descendants of the Hero and the Goddess reincarnated.

He prayed to Demise to help him gain power, to find the Triforce, and to help him conquer Hyrule.

Little did he know as he prayed to the dark deity that was destroyed that a dark orb was manifesting behind him and was drawing closer towards him as he continued praying.

When he finished his dark prayers the dark orb slammed itself into his back and the sorcerer in training screamed in agony from it.

He felt suddenly stronger and very powerful.

As he was continuing to grow stronger and more powerful by the second up in the heavens two goddesses looked at each other with fearful looks.

It appears their chosen ones would have to rise again so soon and they would have to return the two pieces of the Triforce to their chosen ones as well before this new dark evil finds it.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrested

Chapter 1: Arrested

The suspicious stares of every civilian of Castle Town was digging into my back as I tried to decide whether my crew should have only apples or pomegranates to eat till we find a harbor to dock at.

I was aware before docking at a harbor that is ten miles from here-then finding out the closest shops and bazaars were all the way here in Hyrule Castle Town-that I was going to be getting a lot of suspicious glances because Hyrule Castle Town does notlike pirates-even if one of those pirates were a Hylian as well.

However, obviously they hate pirate captains more.

Just because a good handful of pirates are the worst ever to come across doesn't mean all. I don't go raiding villages and towns, kill someone cold bloodily, refuse to offer mercy to a rival ship when they wish to fight us, and other cruel things pirates are infamous. However, the fact I'm not like the other pirates isn't going to change what non pirate friendly towns think though.

I heard some hush whispering and I silently prayed to Faraore that they are not whispering to some guards about me and are trying to get me thrown in the dungeon. I felt a cold metal hand grab my wrist and I spun around to see it was indeed a guard. "You are coming with us." He growled at me.

Looks like Farore didn't answer my prayers. Dammit! I knew I should have prayed to Nayru, I seem to get better chance of my prayers being answered when I do.

I narrowed my eyes at the guard and tried to yank my wrist away. "What is it that I have done wrong? I was just trying to decide whether or not to buy apples or pomegranates!" I snapped. "You mean deciding on what to steal." He growled. I sighed heavily, realizing I could protest and argue all day but they are still going to throw me in the dungeon.

I'm loathing stereotyping more and more by the minute.

I yanked my wrist free and glared at him. "Lead the way." I said acidly. He grabbed my forearm and towed me over to an entrance to the dungeons. The second we stepped in the dungeons I wrinkled my nose at the very familiar smell of waste and rotten food.

I have come across this smell from raiding enemy ships countless of times and yet it still makes my stomach flip and makes me want to gag.

The shoved me in a cell across from one that had this dark aura coming out from it as if someone had put dark magic on it. Well if monsters start coming out of that cell I know I'm doomed since I decided to leave my sword and bow and arrows on my ship. "So how long do you plan to keep me in here? I have to be in a village in five months for a friend of my family's birthday." I asked casually as one of the guards locked my cell door.

He looked up at me and then at his fellow comrades who were all snickering. "Oh you are going to be missing a lot of birthdays then." One the snickering guard told me. "Maybe about till you are an elderly woman or dead." Another snickering guard pipped up. I glared at them and watched as they walked away chuckling.

What was so funny?

I sighed heavily and sat down on the wooden bench covered with hay. Might as well get comfortable since obviously I'm going to be in here for a long time. I leaned back and tried to breathe through my mouth so I could stop smelling the foul air.

I heard a door opening and two running footsteps coming towards my way. I sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. I don't think my crew would realize already I'm locked up and I know very well if they had found out I was locked up they wouldn't come rescue me because I had made it clear to them if any of us-even myself-ends up being locked up, no one is to come and break them out. It's already bad enough we're wanted in some towns because we are pirates, it would be worse if escaped fugitive was added on to the list of why we are wanted.

I saw a Hylian girl about two years younger than me with very curly light blonde hair, dressed in a creame colored peasant blouse, dark brown corset with straps that went over the shoulders as if it was a vest, and a long dark green skirt and was crying suddenly manifested in the cell across from me where the dark aura was coming from.

"Hurry, Princess! She is to the right and five cells down!" A gruff and sinister sounding male voice shouted. Wait a second... I got up from my seat and rushed over to the bar door and did my best to peek through the bars to see Princess Zelda and some blue cloaked man with pale skin and dark blue eyes five cells away from my cell...which was on the left.

My eyes widen in horror when I realized the girl in the cell across from me was part of a trap for the princess. "Your Highness, don't-" I suddenly lost my voice after I felt something tickling my throat and my eyebrows furrowed.

I'm not sick and I know I didn't scream that loud to lose my voice. Maybe whoever had used magic on the cell across from me used magic to silence me so I won't destroy their plan. I watched helplessly as the princess reached the cell across from me and she froze. "Anton, why do I sense dark magic around this cell?" She questioned him.

Maybe I don't have to worry now. She senses the dark magic obviously. The blue cloaked man walked over to the cell door. "Ganondorf, must have used magic on the cell door." He explained. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that the blue cloaked man set this whole trap up.

He glared at me and I glared back.

Princess Zelda didn't seem to notice our stare down because she was focused on using magic to open the cell door. Once the cell door opened she ran inside obviously to help "the poor crying girl" and the cell door closed suddenly just as the girl disappeared.

I tried to warn her but someone didn't want me to foil their plan obviously. Although, one would think something was not right if you hear someone calling to you don't then suddenly get caught off before they can say the rest of their sentence.


	3. Chapter 2: Anton's Deception

Chapter 2: Anton's Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

~Princess Zelda's POV(Before she was captured)

It has been two years after the Reign of Twilight and Hyrule once again is living in peace thanks to Link. I would like to be at ease once again but I been having this uneasy feeling that something evil is going to come to Hyrule, sooner than it should be considering thorough out history of Hyrule will be in peace for a hundred years and then evil will cast it's shadow upon the land.

I sighed heavily and decided to write a message to Link. Maybe I should take precautions and have Link take a look around the lands for something that isn't quite right.

Before I could even grab a paper to start writing there was a knock on my study door. "Come in." I called and looked over at the door to see who had knocked. Anton, a new member of the Royal Court and I question if he is a dark sorcerer due to the fact I sense dark magic, opened the door and walked over to my desk then bowed. "Your highness, I have come with some troubling news." He announced.

Oh goddesses, was I too late to act?!

"What is it, Anton?" I asked. I was already fearing the worst. "There is a girl that was apparently locked away in the dungeon when Ganondorf had attacked the castle. She has explained to me that Ganondorf had thrown her into the dungeon." He explained.

I quickly got up from my desk. "Take me to her!" I ordered. He nodded and we scurried out of my study.

~Normal POV~

Princess Zelda spun around and stared at the cloaked man in shock. "Anton, what is the meaning of this?!" She demanded.

The man named Anton snickered and snapped his finger and something tickled my throat again. "How about you ask the one who nearly foiled my plan?" He asked casually.

Her eyes landed on me and she raised an eyebrow. "Your Highness, I was trying to tell you a moment ago before someone," I glared at the man named Anton," used magic to make me mute that it was a trap. There was no helpless girl in that cell-well until now, no offense." I mumbled sheepishly.

"I'm not offended nor am I helpless." She told me and raised a hand towards her cell door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Princess. I made sure you wouldn't escape by using a strong magical barrier that will repel all attacks back towards the attacker." Anton told her. Her eyes widened in shock and put her hand down.

"You won't get away with this. The Hero of Light will come and defeat you just like he defeated Ganondorf." She told him. "I'm hoping he will come so I can use you both to find the Triforce." He told her. I clenched my jaw and fists as well as the princess.

Whomever in Din's name is this man, he is obviously about as power crazed as that false Twilight King and the Gerudo King.

"In that case I'll make sure the hero never comes here." She tons him. He snickered darkly. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that when you are trapped here?" He asked her. "The guards and royal staff will notice my absence." She told him.

He scoffed and I felt kind of unnerved by this. The way he was acting, it seems as though he's a step ahead of her. "I highly doubt that." He told her and he snapped his fingers. He was sudden surrounded by a dark funnel and when it faded away my eyes widen in shock to see TWO Princess Zeldas.

The real one stared at the imposter one in horror and the imposter curtsied. "Now if you don't mind. I have royal duties to attend to." The imposter princess announced and walked off.

Princess Zelda cursed under her breath and paced around back and forth as though she was trying to think of something. She looked over at me and tilted her head as she stared at me curiously.

"You are a pirate, correct?" She asked. "I'm a pirate captain." I corrected her. Her eyes lit up. "Then you have a ship am I correct?" She asked. "Of course I do and she is the best ship to ever sail the seas!" I said proudly.

"If I could use my magic to take you to where your ship is docked, will you please try to get the Hero of Light onto your ship?" She asked. "I need food supplies, which is what brought me to your kingdom. If it wasn't for the fact your people had immediately assumed I was here to steal-which is also why I am behind bars-I would have be halfway to Zora Headwaters." I told her.

"I apologize for the way my people treated you, but please will you allow the hero onto your ship?" She pleaded. I sighed heavily in defeat. I guess I'll just have to raid an enemy ship for some food.

"Only because the fate of this land depends on it, I will. Just send me to Windfall harbor and I'll do my best to get him to willingly come aboard The Rogue Princess." I told her. "You give me your word?" She asked. "I, Captain Brianna of The Rogue Princess, swear to you, Princess Zelda, with my life that I will do my very best to get the hero onto my ship." I vowed.

She nodded and pointed her index finger at me. "This might feel funny." She warned and uttered something. I squeezed my eyes shut and I could hear the familiar sound of the sea. I opened one eye and sighed in relief.

I made it in one piece...now to go find that bloody hero and get him on my ship before he tries to go do something nobly idiotic.


	4. Chapter 3: Deception

**Sorry lovelies for my delayed updates...I have just been very busy. *rubs back of neck sheepishly* eh he...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA, NINTENDO DOES**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

Chapter 3: Deception

"Captain, are you sure we need another crew member?" My first mate, Aleph, asked quietly. I figured since the Hero was off on a hunt for adventure the best way to draw him to my ship was post all over this town that I am looking for a new crew member who is a great swordsman, courageous, and adventurous. It seems my plan worked because every Hylian and Human has flocked to the Lon Lon Milk Bar I was holding the recruitment and tried their hardest to be a member of my crew.

"Are you questioning my reasons, Mr. Zapolebh?" I asked cooly as I waved off another man whom did not match the Hero of Light's physical description. "Next!" I called. "No, ma'am, it's just don't you think we have enough?" He asked. "One more crew member isn't going to hurt us, have faith in me." I assured him. I felt a twinge of triumph when I saw it was the Hero of Light whom was next. I had to admit he was quite handsome, and I could understand why some of the women around my age was eyeing him with hungry looks. He was well built, had broad shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that were kind yet filled with sorrow as though he saw a lot of hardships-which he probably did considering what he probably had to go through in order to save Hyrule from the Gerudo King.

Now that I finally found him, I have to make him think I'm hiring because he matches my standards. "What's your name?" I asked. "Link, Ma'am." He told me politely. Hopefully my crew won't destroy his politeness, because that is starting to becoming a rarity to find in men in this century. "The captain wants your full name boy!" Aleph scolded. I shot Aleph a death glare and he looked down. "Who is doing the recruitment here?" I scolded him coldly. "Er...sorry, Captain." He apologized sheepishly.

I patted his shoulder gently to let him know he was forgiven as I looked back at the Hero. "I apologize for my first mate's manners. Will you please give me your full name?" I asked him politely. I saw him discreetly looking over at the bar where a suspicious looking cloaked figure sat drinking milk. "I rather not for personal reasons." He explained. I eyed the cloaked figure carefully and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I noticed the figure had no legs! Oh dear Din was that figure a spy for Anton?! I better make this quick and get the Hero on my ship.

"Understandable. How good are you with the sword?" I asked. "I'm pretty good." He told me though the way he said it was as if there was something he knew about. I rose from my seat and held my hand out. "Well that settles it. Welcome aboard!" I told him and Aleph rose as well. "If you will kindly follow my first mate to my ship we will be on our way." I told him. I silently prayed to Nayru that he won't be a bumbling idiot and ask why I didn't ask him all the questions. It appears Nayru once again heard my prayers because he nodded and followed Aleph out the bar.

]"Alright I only needed one! That will do it! Have safe travels!" I announced as I started slipping through the crowd. "HEY NO FAIR! YOU JUST WANTED THE HERO OF LIGHT ON YOUR SHIP!" Someone whom I turned down accused.

Dammit!

As if that was all the figure needed to here they threw off the cloak to reveal a black mist morphing into a large, heavily built, abhorrent looking moblin. I quickly drew my sword and looked over my shoulder to see Link getting ready to draw his sword and fight. Everyone ran out of the bar screaming in terror and I saw the moblin was drawing it's weapon that was starting to manifest.

"Link, no! Get to the ship!" I shouted over the panicked cries of the innocent bystanders. He looked at me then back at the moblin conflicted on what to do. "GO TO THE SHIP NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER DAMMIT!" I snapped. I looked back at the moblin and quickly used my sword to block his giant club with spikes. I used all my strength to push the moblin off and I look over my shoulder to see Link drew his sword and was running over to me.

He's going to be a big pain in my arse. I'm trying to protect him and he's off trying to get in fights!

I heard the moblin screech and I yelped when I was suddenly flown across the room, crashing into a couple of tables. I groaned and shook my head to clear my head. I was sore all over, which didn't surprise me considering how hard I crashed into the tables and I was flown at a blinding speed. I pushed the debris off me and I flinched when I heard the sound if a sword blocking something over my head.

I looked up in shock to see Link managed to save me from a being tenderized by the moblin's club. Well there went my pride and dignity. Link kicked the moblin away and quickly thrusted his sword into the moblin's chest. The moblin faded into the black mist and the mist morphed into Anton's head.

Oh goddesses...Anton found the hero!


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome Aboard

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA, NINTENDO DOES**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

Chapter Four: Welcome Aboard the Rogue Princess

"It's a pleasure to finally find you, Hero of Light, I have been wondering why you haven't made an appearance yet to save the princess." Anton said casually. I clenched my jaw and tried to push all the debris off me. "Release the princess!" Link growled. I looked over to see Link's eyes were filled with anger as he stood still like a statue as if he was trying to stare down at Anton.

The manifestation of Anton's head smirked coyly.

"I'll release her when you help me find the Triforce." He bargained. I wobbled as I got onto my feet and I stood in between Link and the Anton manifestation. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the manifestation. "You're not going to get your hands on the Triforce. I'll be sure of that. Now get the hell out of here before I come marching back over to Hyrule and nothing, not even Din herself will stop me." I hissed. The manifestation faded away and I looked over at Link to see he was heading for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" I demanded. "Hyrule." He told me. I stormed over to him and grabbed him by the sword holster. "No you're not." I growled. He spun around and stared at me in shock. "You are going to my ship! Did you even both thinking through that he needs both you and Princess Zelda to find that bloody Triforce?! Of course not! You have nothing here," I flicked his forehead hard and he winced, "to even bother think situations through. You better thank Faroe that you are being put on my ship, because you are going to use what little you got up there, "I flicked his forehead again for good measure," to stay alive." I scolded. I went around him and looked over my shoulder. "Oh and one more thing...don't you dare disobey my orders again. Consider this as your pardon. Do it again and I'll make sure you learn a lesson." I added as I headed out the door.

I saw Aleph was waiting for me outside. "Make sure that pain in my ass gets on my ship." I instructed as I headed off towards the docks. Link has no idea about the severity of the situation and I'm doing my best to keep it like that! I hope Princess Zelda understands how far I'm going to protect the Hero of Light.

Actually change that...the Hero of Pain in the Ass!

~x~

Link followed me unhappily onto my ship and I sighed heavily at the sight before me. My crew were slacking off and not doing any of the duties I gave them. "Didn't I order you all to swab this deck and prepare this ship to set sail once I come back?!" I demanded loudly, which caused all of my lazy crew members to stand up straight and staring at me with wide eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Clean the bloody deck and prepare this ship for sea! Don't stare at me like I spoke ancient Hylian!" I snapped at them. They all scrambled as they went to do what I ordered them to do again. I looked back over at Link and sighed. "I suppose it be the best if you had a tour around the ship so you know your way around the Rogue Princess." I told him. Aleph stepped forward and I glanced over at him. "I'll give him the tour and show him where he and the rest of the crew sleep." He offered. "Mr. Zapolebh, I'll have a word with you later about assuming sleeping arrangements later. Link shall sleep in my cabin where there is a spare bunk waiting for him." I told him sternly.

I knew it wasn't proper but since I am to make sure Link is safe no matter what, the best thing I could think of to insure no one tries anything while it's night is have him in my cabin since I always lock my cabin door and I have taught myself to wake up to anything that isn't right-like someone trying to break into my cabin, we're being attacked, or mutiny.

Both Link and Aleph stared at me in shock and I rolled my eyes. "Stop staring at me and get busy with showing the cabin boy around!" I ordered. They both jumped and nodded. "Follow me!" Aleph said hurriedly and headed down the steps.

"Oh and, Link!" I called after him. He stopped and looked at me confused. "Welcome aboard the Rogue Princess." I told him.

**Well looks like Link got himself already in big trouble with Brianna over here...**

**Hmmm how does she know what it sounds like when there is mutiny going on?**


	6. Chapter 5: End of the Games

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda!**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

Chapter 5: End of the Games

After a couple of weeks being out in sea, I had Link change into some more pirate looking attire. If we were to be attacked by some enemy ship they would make sure the kidnap him. He has pretty good price for his random money no doubt since he is the Hero of Lighg. If it wasn't for the fact that 98 percent of my crew are not from the land of Hyrule, they would be demanding Link was removed from the ship.

I figured Link would feel comfortable with wearing some green attire since his attire was green and he seemed to be comfortable in it. However I made sure he gave me his green hat. I assured him his Hero's tunic will be safely put away in my cabin, which was enough motivation for him to comply with me.

I handed him poet shirts of different shades of white and one tan, dark green vests, dark green sashes for him to wrap around his waist, black trousers, and of course a black trench coat for cold nights.

Lately though some of the crew members had come to me notifying me that during their night watch, they spotted Link looking around at our life boats. I told them to leave it be and that he was most likely scared we wouldn't have any and is checking on their condition. They would be pleased with the answer and leave.

I started to wonder how the hell did that pain in my ass learn how to be so sneaky. I thought he was a hero, not a thief! He had to be even more quiet than a mouse to be able to leave my cabin undetected.

I was taking the night watch this time to give the men a break but mainly it was so I can corner Link and figure out what the bloody hell is he planning.

I tightened my coat's belt and rubbed my hands together. It was a bit chilly tonight since we were somewhere near Snowhead. My eyes landed on a certain dirty blonde Hylian trying to sneak some of his belongings to a life boat.

I sighed heavily and snuck over to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at his back. "And what in the name of Din are you doing, Mr. Link?" I asked coldly from behind him, causing him to jump.

He spun around and stared at me with a surprised look on his face. I narrowed my eyes more waiting for an answer. "I'm off to go save the princess of course." He explained as if it was obvious.

Not this again!

I let out a frustrated sigh through my nostrils and shook my head. "Link, I know being a pirate isn't for anyone and I understand it's your duty as the Hero of Light to go and save Princess Zelda but you cannot go." I told him sternly.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Order or not I am going to save her." He growled. I clenched my fist and I could feel my blood boiling from anger. "You cannot go save her, because Princess Zelda herself requested me to keep you far away from Hyrule as possible!" I snapped.

Both of our eyes widen in shock and I groaned. Way to go, Brianna, you managed to let your temper get the best of you.

"Get your things out of that boat and I'll explain everything in my...er...our cabin. I'll meet you in a few minutes." I mumbled. He did as I requested and Phet-whom only told us his name then never speak a word which caused us to question if he was mute, he only nods or shakes his head-came up to me. "Have you come to switch places?" I asked. He nodded and I nodded in return. "Stay warm." I told him and reluctantly headed to my cabin.

This is why one must make sure their temper does not get the best of them, otherwise you may say something that will get you in this kind of situation.

I opened my cabin door to see Link sitting in one of the dark oak chairs that was in front of my mahogany desk.

I closed and locked the door behind me and headed to my chair which was a dark oak with cream padding. I sat down and looked around my surroundings, to buy me time to figure out how to explain myself to Link.

I never really thought my cabin was all that grand. I mean it had a large window seat, three alcoves that are concealed by a dark blue curtain-my bed, Link's divan, and the wash tub are in each of these alcoves-with maps and letters scattered everywhere, and my chest which I have filled with my part of the bounty from our adventures and some sentimental items from my home.

"What do you mean by the princess herself requested that I was to be kept away from Hyrule?" Link asked finally. I glanced over at him and sighed heavily.

"Well I was there when that twat whom attacked us in the Milk Bar trapped Princess Zelda and he revealed to us that he needs both yours and Zelda's piece of the Triforce to find the Triforce. Zelda decided it would be best if you were far from Hyrule and since I was the only one able to escape she gave me the task to ensure that you are far from Hyrule and I swore as captain that I will do everything in my power to keep you away from Hyrule. Even if that means I have to throw you to to the brig and keep you in there till I am given the okay from the Princess to let you return." I told him sternly.

"Your bluffing." He accused me. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Pray, tell, what proof do you have that I am bluffing? Do you seriously think I would be trying so hard to keep you on my ship if I had not sworn to a princess?" I asked him, having a pretty good feeling what he may say.

He may have willingly came to be hired but that does not change the mind of those whom had grown up to hate pirates.

"You're a pirate." He told me. "Did you just now figured it out, Hero? Well here is some more information for you, not all pirates are lying, filthy, unfair, blood thirsty, merciless beasts that sail these seas robbing and murdering any other ship at sea. There happen to be the civil pirates that sailed these seas and I am one of them. I can't say much for my whole crew but they know very damn well my ship is the best ship to be on either as a shipmate or prisoner." I hissed and opened the drawer in my desk and tossed his original clothes on my desk.

I had enough of these childish games he is playing. He wants to leave but when I stop him he changes his mind then tries to leave again the next night. I understand it's his fate to always go and rescue Hyrule and its Princess when they are in grave danger but holy cuckoo, he can't make up his mind on what he wants to do.

Does he want to doom us all or not?!

"You can go ahead and leave this ship, go to Hyrule, and damn every living being of this world or stay on this ship, stop your attempts of escape and be happy I am doing a lot to ensure your safety." I barked and sat up from my chair. "If I see you here on my ship in the morning in the clothes I gave you, I'll take it as you have finally got some brain in that hollow head of yours, if I don't see you or a boat...I'll take it that I should start praying to Din." I hissed.

I headed to my alcove and closed the curtain. I kicked my boots off and took off my coat. I curled up  
In my bed and closed my eyes. I hope for the safety of every living and breathing soul that Link will choose to stay on this ship.

I listened to the sound of the waves to lull me to sleep since I was way too aggravated with Link to fall asleep.

Slowly the rocking of the ship and the sound of the waves lulled me into a deep sleep.

The sound of someone knocking on my cabin door brought me out of my dreams and rolled away from the window as the sunlight hit my eyes.

I climbed out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Come in!" I called, figuring it was Orez- the ship's cook-with my breakfast. The door opened and my eyes widen in surprise to see Link dressed in a cream colored shirt, black trousers, and a dark green vest holding a tray of food.

I thought he was going to leave the ship since he was so set on going last night.

He headed over to my desk and set the tray down. "Sorry for waking you captain but since Aleph was really eyeing the food I figured I should save you a plate." He explained and looked over at me.

I composed myself and smirked a little. "I appreciate that Link. I'm pretty sure it was a battle to get a plate as Aleph tried to get a hold of all the food." I joked lightheartedly, remembering my first mate's infamous appetite. I swear that man has three stomachs!

Link stared at me like a gapping fish and I had a pretty good idea why. Ever since the day at the milk bar I have been bitting his head off whenever he did something that was going to reveal who he is or make it hard for me to protect him. I have never once made jokes in front of him.

I don't usually bite my crew's heads off but I usually pick in them lightheartedly, help them out, watch out for them, but be firm when it comes to when I need things done or they are disobeying my orders.

"You may want to pick up that jaw of yours." I told him and sat down in my chair. I glanced at the food to see it was Lon Lon Milk and grits...again.

I looked back at Link to see he was still staring at me in shock but this time his mouth wasn't hanging open. "What? Didn't think I had a soft spot?" I jokingly asked and took a bite of my food.

I grimaced and made a mental note to get spices when I can.

"Yes." He answered. I blinked and stared up at him to see he was being serious. I sighed and took another bite, grimacing again from the dull taste.

"I know I have been kind of harsh during the last two weeks but that was because you kept getting under my skin with your few slips and how hard you have made it to protect you. I was not being harsh on you because you are a new recruit but believe me when I say I try to treat everyone on my ship like family." I assured him.

He smiled a little at me and nodded. "I'll try to make it easier on you then since I like it better when you're not snapping at me." He assured me and headed for the door.

"Oh and, Link!" I called.

He looked over at me confused. "Don't you dare pull last night's stunt again, do I make myself clear?" I asked. He nodded. "Aye, Captain." He answered and closed my door behind him.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unfriendly Recounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

Chapter 6: An Unfriendly Recounter

I played with my mothers's necklace while studying the map in front of me. We were going to need to go to a port soon for supplies, information, and whatever the bloody hell my sailors go off to do when we dock at a pirate welcomed port.

The sound of my door being opened jerked me out of my train of thoughts and I quickly shoved my mothers's necklace back inside my peasant shirt so whomever came in wouldn't be able to see the pendant. If anyone did see the pendant they would know where I truly came from and Link and I would be in deep trouble.

"Captain, there seems to be a problem!" Azih, my look out, said hurriedly. Well since he isn't in the crows nest like he should be, something must be very serious. I followed him out of my cabin only to hear a cannon not that far go off and be splashed by water from the freezing ocean. I looked around frantically for my cabin boy and sighed in relief to see him looking through his telescope over by port side. I ran over and grabbed Link's arm and dragged him over to where I heard the cannon go off.

"Link, look through your telescope and tell me who in Din's name decided to be foolish enough to decalre a battle out in this goddesses forsaken weather!" I ordered. He nodded and pulled out the telescope I gave him yesterday and looked through it. He stiffened and I looked at him worriedly.

Whatever it is, it was not good.

"What is it?" I asked. "I-It's the Hylian Royal Ship and it is signaling that they wish to communicate with us...and Princess Zelda is on board...I think. I'm not sure. The woman on board looks like her only she is wearing black and red and she seems to have a bit of a sinister look in her eyes." He explained.

I cursed under my breath and grabbed his wrist. "You are coming with me." I told him and dragged him over to Aleph. "Mr. Zappolebh, let them know we accept their offer to come and communicate as civil beings and that if the Princess wishes to speak to me I'll be in my cabin, patiently waiting for her." I instructed.

He nodded and barked some orders to some sailors. I dragged Link back to my cabin and closed the door behind us. I rushed over to the only empty barrel in my room that I was sure would be able to fit Link and pulled the lid off.

I looked over to see he was looking at me confused. "Get in the damn barrel. That isn't Princess Zelda, I can assure you that. Now get in this damn barrel because oddly enough the fate of Hyrule rests on you hiding in this stupid barrel!" I told him urgently when I saw the Royal shipping coming by.

He sighed heavily and did as I instructed. "Don't move or make a sound." I whispered as I set the lid on top of him and tossed a small statuete the Zora's gave me as a token of appretiation when I found their Prince's fiancee lost in sea. I sat down in my desk chair and proped my feet on the desk, leaning back as if I have been waiting for a while and made sure I looked bored.

The door opened to reveal Anton disguised as Princess Zelda and he gave me a forced polite smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut the door and drop the act. You know very well that I was there when you locked the real Princess Zelda in the dungeon." I growled. "Ah but I was just starting to enjoy my first taste of true power." He told me. "Get out of that damn disguise now." I hissed.

He morphed back into his true form and glared down at me. I suddenly felt something hot and metallic wrapping around my neck, choking me and I clawed at what it was desperately.

"Now tell me, girl, where you hid the hero." He growled. "I-I sold him to a brothel to some human girl!" I lied in between gasps for air. He smirked and I was free from the burning metal that was choking me. I tried to catch my breath as I rubbed my neck that was warm and sore.

"Typical pirate. Always driven to stupidity for the money." He sneered and morphed back into his Princess Zelda disguise. "However, if any of the human ran brothels don't have the hero, I'll come back for you and finish you." He warned and headed out of the cabin.

I managed to finally catch my breath and once I was sure the ship was far from the royal ship I headed over to Link's hiding spot and took off the statuette and lid.

Link had very displeased look on his face and I had a pretty good idea why. "What? It was something believable." I said defensively. He sighed heavily and climbed out of the barrel, clearly realizing what I mean but wasn't going to admit it.

His eyes landed on my neck and I placed my hand on my neck, knowing what he was staring at. "Captain, you need someone to treat that burn." He told me and headed for the door. I grabbed his arm and looked at him desperately.

"If they find out that "the princess" harmed me, they will be seeking out to spill royal blood." I told him. He sighed heavily and he gently grabbed my chin. I was about to smack his hand away, when he gently tilted my head from side to side to inspect the burn on my neck better.

I blushed a little for some odd reason and he released his hold on my chin. I looked away so he couldn't see the sudden blush that had appeared on my face.

"Just put some cold water on it and try to cover it with something that wouldn't seem suspicious." He told me and he glanced over at the door. "And I swear I will not tell the crew about the fact you were atta-"

The door opened to reveal Aleph and Link quickly got in front of me so I could somewhat hide the burn on my neck. "Captain, the princess and her fleet has left and the crew are wondering should we ambush them and plunder whatever goods they have on board." He told me.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. I've been captain of this ship since I was sixteen and they still can't get out of the habit our old captain drilled in to them.

"No we will not do such things. I am in no mood to get in a battle. Hell, we don't even have enough ammo or cannonballs for a battle! So tell them no and get back to what they were doing before some pain in the ass tried to get our attention." I ordered and Link's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Aye, Captain. Mr. Link, get outside and swa-" "Mr. Zappolebh, I was in the middle of speaking to Link about something important before you barged in without the decency of knocking. Now please leave my cabin before I go ahead and give you the task of cleaning the crew's wash tub." I ordered.

I caught a glimpse of Aleph's light tan skin from being in the sun losing color, clearly having a good idea when was the last time those men cleaned it. "My apologies, Captain." He muttered and left quickly.

"Thank you, Link." I sighed in relief. Link nodded and looked over at me curiously. "What is so scary about cleaning a washtub?" He asked.

The poor boy has no idea how fortunate he is that he uses mine and not the crew's wash tub.


	8. Chapter 7: Punishing a Kind Soul

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda Nintendo does**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

Chapter 7: Punishing a Kind Soul

I hissed in pain as Link tried to treat the burn on my neck and he jerked his hands away, clearly in fear I might bite them. "A little warning next time!" I hissed at him.

I gave up resisting medical treatment after the burn started hurting more so Link came with a humiliating excuse that I accidentally burnt myself while trying to put a wax seal on and it was even more humiliating because the whole crew believed it!

"Well I thought it was obvious enough with the wet rag coming towards you." He said defensively. I sighed heavily and he tried again. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on something else besides the stinging.

It didn't take long because I was suddenly distracted by the smell of pine, a little bit of vanilla, citrus and some kind of spice. It smelled very appealing and I couldn't help but lean towards where the smell was coming from.

"Uh...captain?" Link called, pulling me out of my curiosity only to see I had leaned over to him. I could still detect the scent and it was clearly coming from Link. I blushed a little and pulled away quickly. "Er...I thought I saw a spider on you. I guess it was just a piece of hair caught on your button." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, clearly deciding not to question me. I was grateful for what's left of my pride that he didn't because I don't think I would be able to explain he smelt very alluring and I couldn't help but lean in to take in the scent more.

It's already bad enough he humiliated me by making me sound like a clumsy fool, I don't need more damage to my pride.

He sighed heavily heavily and pulled away. "Just keep something to hide the throat and pretend your hand is wounded." He instructed. I nodded and he gathered up the medical supplies.

He headed for the door and I sighed heavily. "Link," he turned and looked at me curiously,"thank you...I...uh...appreciate your...kindness." I told him bashfully. He smiled and nodded. He stepped out and I leaned back in my chair.

I looked at the bowl of cold water and sighed. I massage the side of my temple and shook my head. How is it possible that the Hero keeps attracting danger to him even though he is far from the closet port!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?!" I called. "Captain, it's an emergency!" Aleph called. I spun around in my chair and dug through the chest by my desk and grabbed a black velvet ribbon chocker. I put on the chocker and winced at the feeling of it brushing against my burn.

"Ah the hell with this." I groaned and took the chocker off. I place my hand of my burn and uttered a spell I have not used for a long time. I felt a tingling sensation around my neck and I felt around my neck to feel the burn was gone.

I took of my bandana and wrapped it around my right hand so I could pretend I burn it. I ran to the door and opened it. "And what would-" I stopped when I heard my men shouting which hook to deliver and sighed.

I headed towards where the men were gathered cheering on the fight and I crossed my arms over my chest. "End this foolishness now or I'll have you all take turns washing your wash tub." I shouted over them.

They froze and looked at me in shock. "Now who are the two bloody morons who thought it was a bright idea to get in a brawl near the rails?" I demanded. The group parted and my eyes widen in surprise to see Link with a black eye and blood all over his nose and mouth.

I wasn't surprised to see Orc-whom looked just as bad as Link-being one of the two bloody imbeciles getting into a brawl. However, the fact Link was also one of the two surprised me.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get myself back focused on the task at hand. I glanced at the men whom were enjoying the show waiting to see what I'll do. "Everyone go back to what you were doing before there was a brawl...except for Mr. Link and Mr. Septim." I ordered.

The men scattered across the deck and I glared at the two men in front of me. "In my cabin. Now." I ordered them. They nodded woodenly and followed me to my cabin. I sat down in my chair and propped my feet on my desk as I glared at the two men in front of me. "Now tell me, Mr. Septim, what was this about?" I asked cooly.

Orc was always looking for a fight and I have a good feeling he made a living by fighting. He always wants to pick a fight and the fact he managed to get a fight out of Link bothers me. Actually, the very knowledge makes my blood boil!

"Ah, this shrimp was looking at me funny and made a snide remark about how ugly I look." Orc explained. I glanced over at Link to see he was wanting to argue but was biting his tongue. "Well, Mr. Septim, can you blame the lad? You look like an offspring of a goron, and a Gerudo who suffered from a extreme birth deformity." I pointed out. Orc started at me with his jaw hanging in disbelief.

"Now get the bloody hell out of my cabin and tell the quartermaster to be ready for some flogging!" I barked. He jumped back in shock and cringed. He trudged out of my cabin, clearly aware I was not going to leave him unpunished.

I glared at Link and crossed my arms over my chest. "Now what the bloody hell actually happened?" I demanded. Judging from the look of their fighting wounds it appears Link made the first swing which meant Orc's story was off and he must have done something to provoke Link.

Link blinked a bit as he starred at me with a bewildered look the shook his head. "Orc was making crude statements regarding your virtue and how I was just your fuck buddy." He explained.

Of course Orc would say that. The man was furious when the crew made me captain and not him, and he has been trying everything to get me out of that position. He has tried poisoning me, ridiculing me, slandering my name, bribe me, and frame me for crimes that could put me to death.

"Ignore him. The man is trying to use you to get to me. It's another lame attempt of his to become captain." I told him. He stared at me in disbelief. "But he's trying to slander your virtue." He argued.

I felt touched he was trying to protect my virtue from being slandered and I couldn't help but smile. "Link, I appreciate that you are trying protect my virtue, but do you seriously think a ship full of pirates are going to care if I had or had not laid with someone?" I asked him.

He sighed in defeat, clearly seeing where I'm going with this. "Link, don't let him use you to get to me. This ship will not last a day with him in command. I spent almost three years trying to get this ship to the way it is now, do not let my hard work fall apart." I told him. He nodded and I got up from my seat.

"You do know I can't let one of the two brawlers go unpunished right?" I asked. He grimaced and nodded.

I could be nice to him and just let him clean the crew's wash tub, but then I would be accused of picking favorites. I didn't want him to get flogged however. Just the thought of sending Link to be flogged with Orc for twenty lashes made my insides turn.

I sighed heavily and looked into his blue eyes that were filled with determination and a great sadness. "Captain, I'll accept any punishment you feel is fit for my actions. Just don't try to make it light on me because are trying to protect me." He told me. His eyes were filled with fear and yet there was still some determination.

"Well I can certainly see why you are the one with the Triforce of Courage."I told him. He stared at me surprised and I nodded my head towards the door. "Now head outside and make sure the quartermaster knows to give you both twenty lashes with a bull whip." I ordered.

He looked at me confused. "Not the cat o' nine tails?" He asked. "That monstrosity is not allowed on my ship." I growled which caused Link to stare at me surprised, clearly was not expecting me to use that tone with him.

I had my experience being at the receiving end of that cruel weapon and I vowed to myself if I ever became captain no crew member, no matter how severely they should be punished, would ever be whipped with the nine tails.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked at Link apologetically. "I shouldn't have used that tone with you, I'm sorry." I apologized. He relaxed a bit and waved me off. "No need to apologize when there is nothing to forgive." He assured me.

I smiled sadly, my heart wrenched for some reason, most likely because I was having a kind soul be punished by a whip. He turned and headed out of the cabin with his head held high.

I groaned and flopped down into my bed, throwing my pillow over my head to make an attempt at the sickening sound of a whip cracking.


End file.
